Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to the design of a power supply circuit and, more particularly, to an electronic system sharing power of a doorbell, a power supply device thereof, and a power supply method thereof.
Related Art
There is usually a doorbell device in a residence, by which visitors can conveniently inform residents of their presence. The doorbell device mainly includes a doorbell for ringing and a switch for driving the doorbell to ring, wherein, the doorbell is installed inside the residence, and the switch of the doorbell is installed on the front door of the building such that visitors can conveniently hit the switch to drive the doorbell inside the residence to ring. Thus the doorbell device is indispensable to modern buildings. Power lines of the doorbell devices are usually preserved in buildings, to facilitate the installation of doorbells and switches. Although doorbell devices have continuously been developed and evolved into varied types, such as a musical doorbell and an electronic doorbell, the doorbell device installation method has not changed.
In the construction of a building, two installation box holes are respectively disposed on proper positions of an outdoor wall and an indoor wall. Lines are disposed inside the wall, and are connected to the two installation box holes and an indoor power source (AC power), to respectively form a doorbell contact and a switch contact in the two installation box holes. Herein, a user can easily accomplish the installation of the doorbell device by respectively connecting the doorbell and the switch to the doorbell contact and the switch contact, and fastening the doorbell and the switch to the indoor and outdoor installation box holes.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional doorbell device. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional doorbell device mainly consists of an AC power source ACP, a switch button SW, and a conventional doorbell 1. The switch button SW is coupled between the AC power source ACP and the conventional doorbell 1. The AC power source ACP supplies AC power to the convention doorbell 1 through the switch button SW. The conventional doorbell 1 generates sound by triggering an operation to have a current coil generate magnetic force forcing an iron bar to impact an iron sheet.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of another conventional doorbell device. Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional doorbell device mainly consists of an AC power source ACP, a switch button SW, a diode D1, and an electronic doorbell 2. The switch button SW is coupled between the AC power source ACP and the electronic doorbell 2, and the diode D1 is bridged over two ends of the switch button SW. The AC power source ACP supplies AC power to the electronic doorbell 2 through the switch button SW and the diode D1 so as to have the electronic doorbell 2 generate electronic sound.
With the improvement of technology, buildings of general residences, office buildings, or apartment buildings are more or less provided with, in addition to doorbells, some security devices, e.g., electronic devices such as intercoms, pagers, fire protection equipments, access control devices, monitors, and broadcasters, so as to ensure the security and safety of buildings, workplaces, or living environments. Additionally, the buildings must be provided with additional lines for supplying power to these added security devices; consequently, the installation of lines is quite inconvenient.